


How Pup Came To Be Alternative Ending

by Funfunfun



Series: How Pup Came To Be [2]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Far Cry New Dawn - Freeform, Jacob father figure, OC main character, Other, far cry 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funfunfun/pseuds/Funfunfun
Summary: Ziggy lives but now she must face a new world when the bombs fall. Can the family bring peace or will the twins win?This work was only supposed to be like two chapters long but my imagination just made it even more and turned it into another story. So I hope you enjoy this long alternative ending. For those that left their comments on the original story thank you so much and any critiquing has been taken into consideration so I can give you all the best story I can. So I hope you read this and enjoy it. :)
Relationships: Carmina Rye/Original Character(s), Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: How Pup Came To Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603669
Kudos: 21





	1. Torn Family

I couldn’t breathe, it was getting difficult to do the jigsaw now. I began to cough and splutter, What was happening? I fell from my chair, as I curled up I tried to cover my airways but this air was getting more toxic. I whimpered and shivered as I felt my world grow dark and hazy. Somewhere a door bashed open and I was scooped up,  
“I’m so sorry Ziggy! Forgive me!” Fresh air filled my lungs the moment we became clear of the cabin. I coughed and spluttered,  
“Ziggy!” Mariana’s voice cut through it all. I was rested on the floor and swaddled in Jacob’s jacket,  
“I’m sorry Ziggy! I shouldn’t have listened to him!” Jacob’s voice shook with sadness,  
“Brother here, clean oxygen.” Faith knelt at my feet and then a mask settled over my mouth and was secured there,  
“I’m so sorry.” Jacob strokes my hair back. Mariana clutched my hand tightly. Lights flashed over us and yells from the flock of Uncle Joseph arriving had me trying to sit up. Footsteps came,  
“You stay away from!” Jacob suddenly snapped,  
“Brother, my vision was clear.” Joseph spoke,  
“I will not kill her because she is a child! She is my daughter!” Jacob snarled. Joseph for once seemed startled, he took an unsteady step away from the towering bulk of his brother,  
“Jacob! It is not Joseph’s fault!” Faith cried standing up. Mariana pulled me into her lap,  
“Go on Joseph tell everyone the reason for you wanting my pup dead.” Joseph’s lips pursed and he side,  
“She’s already begun tearing this family apart.” Joseph softly spoke,  
“So you decided to kill her! You’re a wicked man Joseph Seed! You speak of god’s word! If his collapse and how you can save the pure! But you kill an innocent child because you’re afraid of her!” Mariana cried as tears streamed down her face. Joseph didn’t take his eyes off of Jacob,  
“Mariana, take Ziggy to the truck, we’re leaving.” Jacob snarled in his brother’s face. Mariana didn’t object and one of Jacob’s chosen scooped me up and helped us out. A bark and lick from Fletch and I knew I was safe now.

I groaned as I heard Jacob moving about,  
“Dad?” I mumbled and he appeared,  
“Here Pup, Yeh to have some water.” He helped me sit up and take a sip,  
“My throat hurts.” I croaked and he cuddled me close,  
“I’m sorry, it’s all my fault.” He whispered and I snuggled into his safety,  
“Why were you mad at Uncle Joseph?” I questioned and her let out a shaky breath,  
“Your uncle is a bad man Ziggy. You must never go before him again okay?” I nodded and the door opened,  
“I’ve packed all her things.” Mariana spoke and Jacob nodded,  
“I’ll finish up in here.” He spoke,  
“Where are we going?” I asked,  
“To find a forgotten bunker, stock it up for the end and then when the time comes hide away in it until we can re-emerge.” I nodded and Mariana made slow movements towards the bed Jacob had made up in his office for me,  
“Keep her company.” Jacob kissed the top of my head and then moved and Mariana instantly took his place. 

I sat in the back of the car as Fletch rested his heavy head on my lap. A crackling came over the radio,  
“Brother?” It was Uncle John radioing from his ranw,  
“What do you want John?” Jacob asked,  
“I want to know if Ziggy is alive.”  
“She’s alive… did Joseph tell you what happened?” Jacob asked,  
“Briefly.” John replied,  
“Did he tell you why?”  
“Yes… keep her safe Jacob, I want my niece to have a life.” Jacob looked back at me for a quick moment,  
“I will John, she’s my daughter.”  
“If you need anything, just let me know.”  
“How about a place to stay John, somewhere with a bunker nearby?” Jacob asked and Mariana reached back to me,  
“Comfy?” She asked and I nodded,  
“I’d say my ranch Jacob but things are beginning to heat up round here. What with deputy helping out the Ryes and all that.”  
“Thanks for the warning brother.”  
“There’s a cabin in my region however, near the mountain sides. It’s over the river but safely tucked away, it has a bunker and everything.” John explained,  
“Thank you brother… can I ask another favour?”  
“Yes?”  
“I need to keep my family safe… can you keep us hidden away from Joseph?” I saw the slight pain in Jacob’s face,  
“For Ziggy, I’ll do anything. She’s my niece Jacob… you almost took her from me before… you better keep her safe.”  
“I will brother. I promise.” Jacob whispered. I gazed out the window as Fletch yawned and adjusted himself for better scratches. 

The cabin wasn’t big nor grand but it was secluded and surrounded by nature,  
“Go on, go find your room.” Mariana smiled brightly and I grabbed my teddy bear from the back seat and ran inside with Fletch at my heels. 

I scooted down the steps of the cabin to sneak up on my parents. Mariana was sat at the table with her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate,  
“Thank you Mariana.” She looked up as Jacob set some food down before her,  
“She is my child now as much as yours Jacob… when she first started following me around I thought she was there to tourment me, that the devil was punishing me for my sins… then I realised she was in fact a second chance from god… he took my son from me and instead gave me a daughter.” Jacob gruffed as he sat opposite her,  
“She was a second chance at a family for me too.” He spoke and swallowed,  
“I almost gave her back to the lord… all because my brother got scared of the very thing he created.” Jacob ran a hand over his beard. Fletch grumbled from his new dog bed and my parents laughed gently,  
“I believed she was weak, that she wouldn't make it because she’s a child. So I thought perhaps sending her to the sky giving her wings like she wanted, that perhaps… perhaps she’d be better off gone before the world came down around us.” Mariana reached over and Jacob allowed her to take his hand in support,  
“You made the right decision. The heart is sometimes our strongest asset. She needs to live, she is our future.” Jacob hummed and took his hand back,  
“I have this inkling in the back of my mind… that saving her… made me walk away from a much worse fate. One where… perhaps we’d all be dead.” Mariana hummed,  
“Pup are you ready for bed?” Mariana asked and I peeked out from the stairs,  
“Y-Yeh.” I mumbled and she smiled,  
“Come on then let’s get you to bed. Do you want me or Jacob to put you to-”  
“You!” I cried and she glanced at Jacob but then nodded to me,  
“Can Fletch sleep on my bed like he used to?” I asked and she smirked,  
“Of course.” Fletch barked and trotted up the stairs past me.

“What story do you want?” Mariana asked me,  
“Umm, can I know about your son?” I asked and she seemed startled by my curiosity,  
“Well he wasn’t very old, only a few months.” She smiled at the memory,  
“He was such a happy baby, I loved him very dearly.”  
“Where is he now?” I asked and she sighed the smile fading,  
“He suffered from cot death.”  
“What’s that?”  
“No ones really sure. Your baby is perfectly healthy and perfectly fine and you lay them in the crib and they just pass on. They close their eyes and grow their wings and just fly.” I nodded,  
“Did you love him?”  
“Very dearly.”  
“Do you think Jacob doesn’t love me?”  
“What have you that impression?”  
“He wanted me to fly. I heard him say it himself… so I’m not loved am I?”  
“He saves you.”  
“After he left me there.” She closed her fingers into a fist and sighed,  
“We all make mistakes, his brother takes people in drown them in his religious ways so much they can no longer live without him. Jacob was like them but you helped him see the light, even if it took him awhile.” I looked up at her,  
“Can we start again?” I asked then added,  
“Like a proper family?” She smiled,  
“Yes. I’m sure we can.” I smiled brightly, she bent down and kissed my forehead,  
“Goodnight my sweet child.”  
“Night mom.” I replied and she smiled, eyes shimmering with tears as she stood and left my room. 

The next morning Jacob was the only one in the cabin, I quietly slid onto my chair at the table as he remained stooped over the stove. Fletch sneezed and lay down in his dog bed,  
“What’s for breakfast?” I asked, he jolted slightly,  
“Oh, Umm whatever you want. Mariana has gone to pick up supplies from John’s so it’s just me and you for the morning.” I nodded and he leant against the counter,  
“So what do you want to do today?” He asked,  
“I might go play with Fletch outside. But for breakfast I’d like pancakes if it’s possible?”  
“Yeh sure, I’m sure we’ve got some of those supplies here.” He turned away and I curled into myself slightly,  
“You’re not wearing your jacket.” He commented,  
“Umm, didn’t really feel like it.” I replied quietly and he nodded,  
“Yeh, I get it.” He went silent and so did I. 

I sat with Fletch on the jetty to the river, beneath the fish swam peacefully,  
“Hey Pup.” Mariana smiled at me,  
“Hi.” I replied and she held a package out to me,  
“Your Uncle John got you something.”  
“Thank you.” I took it from her and she glanced back at the cabin where Jacob was watching from the porch,  
“It’ll take time pup, to feel the trust again. But I know if he could reverse time he would.” I looked up at her,  
“He cried a lot before he tried to give me wings.” I explained and she gave a small nod,  
“I know he did. Maybe he just needs a cuddle to feel a bit better about his choices.” I nodded and she headed back down the pier towards the cabin. I turned away and set the present on my lap. It was long, and curved. I looked to Fletch who sniffed it and grumbled. I ripped the paper of to find a nice bow inside. The wood looked well looked after and the leather grip on it looked new. I hurried onto my feet and ran towards my parents who looked horrified at the sight of my gift. 

“Alright now draw the string back.” Jacob helped me draw it back,  
“Lower this arm slightly.” I lowered my right arm,  
“Okay now let it loose.” I released and it hit right in front of the target in the ground. I turned to Jacob with a smile,  
“I did it dad! Did you see!? I did it!” He smiled,  
“I saw, go get it and we’ll try again.” I giggled and ran over to the arrow. I attempted to pull it from the ground but it was stuck fast,  
“Dad!? Dad!?!” I turned round and he came walking over,  
“It’s too tough.” I pouted and he chuckled as he easily plucked the arrow from the ground,  
“Dinners ready!” Mariana cried and I scrambled up onto Jacob’s back and he carried me back to the cabin. 

We lived happily now, on the mornings Mariana would go out to get supplies for both the cabin and the bunker, Jacob would teach me about archery and beginners hand to hand combat. Then they trade me over in the afternoon. Jacob would go out hunting with Fletch and Mariana would teach me to bake cakes and I’d help her clean the cabin. Then night would roll in and all of us would sit around the fire listening to the chatter over the radio from either the resistance or the flock. The deputy was running circles around the flock and every so often the mention of Jacob being dead would float through the airwaves. On those moments Jacob would leave the cabin and sit on the porch polishing his red rifle,  
“Dad?” I questioned and he looked over his shoulder at me in question as I followed him out one evening,  
“What is it pup?” He asked,  
“Why do people keep saying you’re dead?” I asked,  
“Because I need to pretend I’m dead so no one will come looking for us.”  
“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why will they be looking for us?” He rested his large hand on my cheek,  
“Because they want you Pup, I can’t let them have you because they will do bad things to you.”  
“Like what?” He sighed and pulled me into his lap as he set his rifle down,  
“Like give you wings.”  
“Does that make you one of those bad people?” I asked him and he sighed,  
“I was a bad man anyway Pup, I told you when we first met I was the Big Bad Wolf.” I giggled a little at the memory,  
“But the difference between me and them pup is our hearts. I love you very dearly. I couldn’t give you wings, if I did it would be the day everything became bleak and miserable for me. The day I lost all sense of reasoning. When I’d see the weak as a nuisance and not a heart in need of defending.” I smiled up at him,  
“I love you dad.” I whispered,  
“I love you too pup.” He sat with me cuddling even as my bed time rolled around and I fell asleep in his arms. I loosely remember him carrying me up to bed and tucking me in safe and sound under the soft gaze of Mariana. 

The cabin felt stifled this morning. Like as though something had happened, I could see it in the dulled look upon Jacob’s face and the way Mariana tried to keep me occupied. But she had to go out sooner or later and it left me able to ask my questions,  
“What’s wrong dad?” I asked and he looked up at me and sighed heavily,  
“It’s your Uncle John pup… he’s… he’s been given wings.” I frowned,  
“Why?”  
“Because the deputy needed him to have wings.”  
“Did the deputy give him wings?” Jacob didn’t answer and I wasn’t six anymore. I knew what the silence meant. I climbed down off my chair and walked over to one of the kitchen cupboards. I pulled out my box of arts and crafts and carried them over to the table,  
“We can make Uncle John a present.” I explained and Jacob smiled sadly,  
“You’ve got a big heart pup.” He ruffled my hair as he set the box on the table as I clambered into my chair once more. We didn’t look up from our task until Mariana walked in. 

“Ready?” Mariana asked as I sat on Jacob’s lap,  
“Yeh!” I cried and with a flick of her lighter Mariana set the bonfire alight. The paper planes, drawings and letters we’d made and written to Uncle John set alight and Mariana sat in her chair beside Jacob’s,  
“Do you think he’ll be able to read my handwriting?” I asked,  
“I’m sure he will pup, you’ve been practicing plenty.” Mariana spoke as the bonfire’s heat began to warm the night air around us,  
“I heard John loved the jacket you gave him.” Mariana told me and I grinned,  
“I know he did.” I looked back a Jacob,  
“I’m glad he can fly without a plane now.” I spoke and Jacob let out a shuddering breath,  
“Yeh me too pup. He always did like the sky. For him, being locked in a bunker would have sent him mad.” I snuggled into him and he adjusted my army jacket and bear. Fletch appeared and settled at his feet.


	2. Bunker Life

I was awoken by Jacob scooping me up,  
“What’s happening.”  
“Drill run.” He spoke as Fletch jumped off the bed and followed us. Jacob grabbed my backpack and we left the room. Out of the cabin and then he lifted me down to Mariana who quickly set me down as he lifted Fletch down as well. That had been a battle I’d raged over them with. Fletch was family he had to come as well. He closed the bunker door, sealed it shut and finally flicked on the light. He turned to us all,  
“Too slow, we need to be faster.”  
“We might be fast enough, you can’t predict when the bombs are gonna fall.” Mariana replied settling next to me,  
“And you forgot Ziggy’s bear.” She pouted and I felt my lip tremble,  
“Bear bear.” I sniffled and Jacob sighed,  
“Come on, we’ll discuss this in the morning I’m sure we’re all tired.” He unlocked the hatch and turned out the light. Mariana went first then I did with Fletch handed up by Jacob,  
“I’m going to rig a harness for the dog so we can lower him in, it’ll take less time.” Mariana nodded as Jacob closed the bunker door,  
“Perhaps Ziggy should move the toys and crafts she wants down there as well, so she’ll have things to do.” I nodded as I yawned and curled my fingers into Fletch’s fur,  
“Can you tell me another story Dad?” I asked and he placed a large hand on my head,  
“Sure kid, lets go.” Mariana glanced back at the bunker with a frown upon her face. 

Jacob tucked me into bed,  
“Got your bear?” I held it up,  
“Got Fletch?” I toed Fletch who lay at the end of my bed,  
“Got your sleepy eyes?” I nodded and curled up,  
“Alright well. This is the story of Fletch.” He began and I smiled,  
“Fletch wasn’t always a judge. He had been an Australian Cattle Dog called Boomer. He was the best gun dog around, he lived on a pumpkin farm with his owner Rae Rae and her son. Now Boomer was a smart dog, but he got injured one day, so he took himself to someone who could help him.” Fletch’s was listening closely as well, tail thumping slightly,  
“Now Boomer wasn’t a happy dog being injured and despite being smart he wouldn’t let anyone near him. So he was tranquilized with a Bliss Bullet.” Fletch grunted and shifted so he lay next to me,  
“But when Boomer came too, he didn’t want to go home and he didn’t remember his owner Rae Rae. So I took him in as one of my judge’s. Uncle Joseph states that one day Fletch would turn back into Boomer and work with the resistance to stop the flock. So one day Fletch went missing, he was not seen until one day, he came home. He was barking and whining and pawing at the doors. Intrigued, I followed him and found him leading me to a cave. And in that cave was a little girl with mouse brown hair and big blue eyes.”  
“Me!” I cried happily and he hummed,  
“And I knew that Fletch would stay Fletch for as long as the little girl lived. Because she was like his Rae Rae who he would have gone home too if the little girl had ever grown wings.” I hugged Fletch and he groaned but wagged his tail,  
“I’m never letting Fletch turn into Boomer. He’s mine.” Jacob sighed,  
“Even if he did pup, he wouldn’t leave. There’s no Rae Rae or her son nor the pumpkin farm anymore. You and Mariana and I… we’re his family now.” I smiled and Fletch licked my face making me giggle and laugh,  
“Alright now bedtime. Close your sleepy eyes, let Fletch calm down and find your world of dreams.” I squeezed my eyes closed and Jacob chuckled planting a kiss to my forehead and heading out of my room. 

I handed another box of my toys down to Mariana, Jacob was busy sitting on the grass trying to create Fletch’s new harness,  
“Anything else pup?” Mariana asked and I shook my head. I tentatively came down the ladder where she helped me down the last few rungs,  
“Can I go set it up?” I asked and she nodded, I began taking my boxes into my little bunker room,  
“Mariana help me see if this winch works.” Jacob spoke. I heard barking as they began to descend Fletch. I pulled out my paint pots and stored them in my bedside table cupboard. I turned as Fletch barrelled into the room. I laughed as he wiggled and squirmed around me,  
“Well we can say the winch is a success.” Jacob spoke as he and Mariana appeared in the doorway,  
“How about we go back out. God only knows how long he wants us to stay down here.” Mariana smiled as she turned around and headed back up the ladder,  
“Want me to teach you to use the winch?” Jacob asked as Fletch followed after Mariana. I nodded and Jacob led me out to the hatch. 

I had gone exploring, found myself some courage and headed out. Fletch kept close by as I climbed over trees, wadded through a small creek and then settled under a tree. It was an unusually warm day, I pulled out my canteen of water and gulped some of it down as Fletch settled by my side. I turned my face up to the sky and smiled, it was such a wonderful day. I picked a flower and began to play with it,  
“Ziggy?” My radio came to life and I smiled at Jacob’s voice,  
“Yeh dad?” I asked,  
“Where have you hidden away?” He asked and I giggled,  
“You’ll never find me dad.” I giggled harder. A sudden boom came and bright light filled my vision. The radio crackled and fizzed, Fletch barked and whined yanking at my jacket. I stumbled to my feet and began to run as wind blew around me, toppling over trees and causing the world to change around me. Sparks flew casting fire upon the dry fawner. I was crying, tripping and stumbling as I ran back to the cabin. Fletch barked and ran on ahead, turning back against every instinct to run. I reached the waters edge when I stumbled on some rocks and landed in it. I scrambled back to my feet when a moose thundered past. I gasped and stumbled away as debri began to rain,  
“Ziggy!!!” I heard the scream. I scrambled into my feet as Fletch barked loudly,  
“Dad!!!” I screamed as he came from between the trees. He snatched me up, flinging me onto his back as he began to run for home. 

I watched from inside the bunker as Jacob rigged up Fletch and lowered him down,  
“Hurry Jacob, before the second wave hits!” Mariana begged. Jacob jumped down, landing on his feet with a heavy thud. He closed the hatch and sealed it shut right as more bombs fell. I screamed and covered my ears. Mariana clambered over to me and knelt beside me, whispering at me to calm down, that we were safe,  
“Hey Ziggy.” Jacob came down on one knee as Fletch ran into the bedroom and hid beneath my bed,  
“Why don’t we build a blanket fort, nothing can defeat a blanket fort.” Jacob asked and I nodded but shied away when another rumble of bombs came. Mariana clutched me to her,  
“Come on, let’s head deeper in.” Jacob ushered us down the stairs into the main room of the bunker, closing the door to the hallway.  
…….  
Three years later  
I pouted as I looked at Jacob across the table,  
“Don’t go giving me that look Pup, I told you the radio is for trying to make contact only.” I rolled my eyes as Mariana set dinner before us,  
“Jacob leave her alone, she’s thirteen. If she wants to plug in the music let her.” Jacob looked up at Mariana who raised a brow. He sighed and leant back in his chair,  
“Fine, just make sure to change it back afterwards.” I grunted as I walked into the bedroom,  
“She’s stubborn, and all she ever does is grunt at me.” Jacob muttered and Mariana laughed,  
“Now why does that remind me of you?” She teased him and he shot her a look. I caught the blush that hit Mariana’s cheeks and I smiled knowingly to myself. I connected the old kassett player to the radio and began to play the music recorded upon it. I looked around the bedroom, we slept here, Fletch looked up at me and wagged his tail, I smiled and patted his head, he rolled into his back for belly scratches as my gaze flickered around my room and up to the ceiling. Somewhere high above us was the sky, how I missed the sight of it. I slid off the bed and a quick glance through the door, I closed it and pulled out my untouched paints and brushes. I saved these, as a kid I took to drawing and colouring with crayons until it all became second nature to draw life like images. I remember the first drawing I did that I was really pleased with. It was Uncle John in his plane enjoying the sky. I smiled at the fond memory of my uncle. So I pulled out my pencil and began to sketch the sky upon the ceiling, the vet centre during autumn on the wall behind Fletch, John’s Ranch during winter on the wall my bed was against. Summer saw the abandoned playground in Faith’s region and Spring saw Joseph’s compound. When I finally pulled out of my trance, I found Jacob and Mariana stood together watching me in the doorway,  
“I’m sorry… I couldn’t resist.” I bit my lip and Jacob ran a hand over his beard,  
“You better finish it soon pup, I want to see what you see upon these walls.” I smiled and Mariana nodded before taking Jacob’s arm and leaving me in the bedroom. 

…….  
One Year Later  
I stared at John’s Ranch, all decorated for Christmas on the wall. Fletch was slowing down slowly. I set my hand on his head,  
“I love you big guy.” I whispered gently and he yawned and curled up,  
“He’s gettin old pup.” Jacob spoke appearing, his eyes flicked around my finished artwork appreciating the memories in my head,  
“I just hope he lives long enough to see the sky.” I replied and Jacob knelt in front of me,  
“He’ll see it anyway when he grows his wings.” I looked down at my friend,  
“Do you think any of us will get to see the world again?” I asked and Jacob pressed his forehead against mine,  
“I can’t answer that Pup… not yet.” I nodded and as Jacob sat down beside me.  
…..  
Three years later  
I sat in the living area as Fletch lay silently with his head on my lap. It had become difficult lately for him. His joints were becoming stiffer. I had taken to sitting with him to thank him of a sorts, for being my best friend. He took in a Dep breath and let it out. I lay my hand over his body as his chest rose and fell, he was going today, I could feel it,  
“Mariana! Pup!” Jacob cried and we looked up as he raced on from the hallway,  
“The radiation! It’s gone! We can go up!” I felt my face drop in disbelief,  
“Really?” Mariana asked, and Jacob nodded. His red and silver hair catching in the light,  
“Do you hear that Fletch, we get to go to the surface again.” I looked down but found Fletch unresponsive. I felt my delight fade as I pulled my friend into myself and cuddled him close,  
“Oh pup.” Marian whispered as she and Jacob came over to support me. 

The light of the new day was bright as I followed Jacob. Mariana held my hand tightly and a shovel in the other. We stopped when we reached the old pumpkin farm. Jacob set Fletch down and looked up at me,  
“He would have liked it up here.” He whispered taking the shovel from Mariana. I nodded cuddling my old bear close. I watched as Jacob dug the grave and placed Fletch inside,  
“He’s back where he belongs pup.” Mariana whispered as she held me close. Jacob filled in the hole and then turned to us both,  
“Come here.” He pulled us into one of his giant bear hugs and we stood there for awhile until the radio came into life for the first time in years,  
“H-llo? A-any- it’s- Rye- radiation - cleared - any - there?” Jacob swore and then looked up at me,  
“Answer it pup.”  
“Why me?” I frowned,  
“Because they think I’m dead.” I sighed and took the radio,  
“Hello? This is Ziggy! Hello?” The radio crackled and frizzed before,  
“Zig-” but the radio whined and sparked and cut out,  
“Useless piece of crap!” Jacob snatches it away and threw it,  
“Jacob! Language!” Mariana scolded him and he sighed,  
“She’s seventeen.” He replied and I sighed,  
“Can we at least go find shelter for the night before you both start bickering like an old married couple?” I asked and they looked at me,  
“We are not like an old married couple!” They both cried and I couldn’t help but raise a brow in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave kudos and a comment ;)


	3. Light of New Hope

I ran and ran, the boar behind me wasn’t right, why had I tried to hunt it?! I was foolish! I saw the half destroyed cabin ahead, saw Jacob and Mariana tending to the crops they were trying to grow,  
“Run!!” I cried,  
“Run!!” They looked over at me surprised until they saw the giant boar chasing me. Jacob helped Mariana up onto the half demolished cabin roof,  
“What were you thinking!” He cried as he climbed up and grabbed my hand. He hoisted me up right as the boar struck the cabin foundations. The roof shook and I tensed up trying to keep my balance,  
“I didn’t think it’d be that tough!”   
“That doesn’t look tough to you!” He cried,  
“Children calm down!” Mariana snapped,  
“Children! I’m not a child!” Jacob and I both snapped at her together. She folded her arms and raised a brow. We went quiet. The boar gave a cry of anger and smashed into the foundations again,  
“How do we get rid of it?” I asked,  
“No idea, it’s a new world.” Jacob muttered running a hand through his aging hair,  
“Go on get!” Mariana grabbed a stick and began to poke the boar hard. It squealed, showing it's tusks before storming off,  
“Ha you just got upstaged by Mariana.” I laughed teasingly. Jacob rolled his eyes,  
“She’s your daughter all over.” Mariana leaned back dropping the stick,  
“Next time you go hunting for the love of god leave the board alone.” Jacob grumbled. I sighed, shoulders drooping. I just wanted to get us dinner. 

The night I sat under the leaking roof of our old cabin home. Jacob had gone off fishing for our dinner, Mariana tended to fire,  
“I know you were trying to help us out, Ziggy.”   
“Yeh.” I replied picking at my trousers. In a crunch twigs Jacob returned looking thoroughly drenched,  
“What happened to you?” Mariana asked him,  
“The worlds really, really changed.” Jacob replied dragging a massive fish with razor sharp teeth into the small livable portion of the cabin,  
“Damn thing pulled me into the river. These guys hunting in pairs.” He hissed pulling out his knife,  
“Least it’s couldn't Chase you back here.” I muttered as he looked to Mariana who shot him a glare. He set the fish down and walked over to me,  
“Alright pup talk to me.” He settled down beside me,  
“I just wanted to help. The crops haven’t been growing in the soil and we’ve not built anything for shelter and-”  
“And you’re missing Fletch.” He sighed and I gave a small nod,  
“Oh pup. We’ll soon figure things out, and as for Fletch, I’m sure you’ll make new friends, but for now just know he’ll always be in your heart” he pulled me in for a hug and squeezed me gently,  
“You did good today, just trying is doing good.” He comforted and I smiled,  
“Thanks dad.” He hummed and moved slightly,  
“Here.” He shrugged off his camo jacket,  
“It’s about time you have a new one. You’re not as small as you once were.” He lay it over my shoulders and I smiled,  
“What about you?” I asked and he gruffed running a hand over his beard,  
“I’ll find something.” He replied before ruffling my hair,  
“Now let's go gut that bloody fish.” I smirked and stood up. I followed him back to the monster fish. 

I climbed up the rock wall, if Jacob had taught me anything it was having a vantage point is key. I reached the top securing my grapple line in place before unhooking and settling down. I pulled out my binoculars that I’d found in one of the old forgotten bunkers. I adjusted them slightly before raising them to my eyes. Everything was just quiet, the wind blew and sent chills down my arms but nothing more came of the quiet new world. I hummed dropping the binoculars and pulling Jacob’s jacket tighter around myself. It hung off me but I didn’t care, the day I’d grown out of mine had been the day I screamed and cried until Jacob gave me his and told me one day I could have it for real, then the next morning it was his again. But now it was definitely mine. I cuddled into it, almost feeling his large and warm embrace. I sighed, a lone howl rang through the air and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I came out of my ball position and listened for a moment. The howl came again and my head rang with wolves. Not the gentle type like Fletch had been but the ones with radioactive chemicals running through their system. Much like the boar and much like the fish. I scrambled to my feet and collected up my gear, the bushes shifted about and I gave a startled gasp. I clipped my grappling gear onto the rung and headed down the cliff wall. The howling was closer than ever. I reached the bottom and I clipped. I ran. 

I reached home and found Jacob had done some more fishing, this time actually catching a regular sized fish,  
“Oh Ziggy are you okay sweetheart?” Mariana asked looking slightly startled as to my sweaty complexion,  
“There are wolves!” I cried and sat down. Twigs snapped behind me and Jacob began to give a roaring laugh,  
“That’s Your Wolf?” He pointed out and I turned round to find a tan and white puppy blinking up at me. In his mouth he carried my sketch pad, he began to trot over, stumbling and tripping of my  
Sketch pad. I took it to save him the trouble. A howl still rang through the crisp night air. The little puppy whined and clambered around me,  
“He’s being hunted.” Jacob muttered,  
“Well he’s got a safe home with us.” Mariana spoke offering a scrap of dried meat from one of our old food stashed. The puppy padded over and took it before trotting over to my bed and curling up on it,  
“Seems our Pup has her own pup now.” Jacob chuckled and I settled down next to the puppy,  
“Well, he is cute.” I spoke and petted his head. He washed his little tail,  
“What are you going to call him?” Mariana asked,  
“I’m not sure yet.” I replied as the puppy skunk into my lap and nestled in. I smiled and scratched him behind his ears. 

The puppy licked at my ear from his perch in my makeshift rucksack. He hadn’t stopped following me as I went to explore this morning, so I fastened up a makeshift rucksack and put him in it. Least to say he was very happy about it. I scratched his furry chin as I pulled out my half drawn map,  
“Says here that this used to be the old Rye and Sons aviation used to be.” I explained to the pup. He yipped and shifted in the rucksack. I walked into the mostly empty lot of land. The house looked like it’d been buried in plenty of sand now compacted. I sighed and climbed the roof. The hanger looked relatively untouched save for missing a few doors. The pup yipped again and shifted,  
“You want a wee or something?” I asked removing them carefully from my back. I took them out and set them on the ground. Instantly they stuck their nose in the ground and went wandering off. I shook my head,  
“Don’t get lost!” I called after them before heading for the hanger. 

Rolls of Duct Tape, pieces of pipe, string and cogs. All things that might come in handy. I smiled as I stashed the rucksack with them. I pulled out old broken yellow crates and began to fill them up as well. I set off around the place and found an old box, some plane wheels and then sat down with them on the floor,  
“For this new world to work, we need to figure out how to build.” I whispered and began to slowly piece the box and wheels together. The duct tape came in handy as something to fasten them together. I’d figure out a permanent solution eventually. When I pulled away from the wagon I gave a nod, it wasn’t half bad. I loaded up the crates and gave a sharp whistle. The puppy didn’t return,  
“Hey puppy!” I called out but still the fluffy tan and white puppy didn’t respond. I frowned and grabbed the pipe acting as a handle and began to pull the wagon behind me,  
“Puppy! Where are you!?” I called out wishing I’d thought of a name now. Yapping came, accompanied by crashing and banging. I dropped the pipe handle and ran to the scource of the noise. I pulled out my hunting knife, really Jacob’s. I turned the corner round the house and found a wolf, dark in fur colour a bit like one of the old timber wolves I used to read about in books. Their snout was snuffling around a fallen crate. Between the slits I could make out the puppy,  
“Hey you big bully!” I cried without thinking and the wolf turned. It let out a deep snarl and advanced. I backed up,   
“You’re a lot bigger than Fletch ever was.” I gave a hesitant smile as though it was please the wolf. It snarled and snapped its jaws. It’s tail swished menacingly and i gulped. The crate moved and the puppy shot forward, little teeth sinking into the wolf tail. The wolf turned and snapped but I buried the hunting knife deep into it's shoulder. It turned back around and sunk it's teeth into my arm in retaliation. I gave a cry of pain and began to slam my fist over and over into it's face until it let go. I retreated back, my arm oozing blood. The puppy scampered over and hid behind me as the wolf caught it's bearings and began to snarl once more. I swallowed in fear as it turned and advanced. A cry of a cow came I was gobsmacked to watch a buffalo, bigger than I’d ever seen one before come charging out of the trees. It aimed straight for the wolf who squealed in fright and made a bid to escape. I took my chance, I scooped up the puppy and ran back to the wagon. I placed him inside and grabbed the pipe handle and ran, pulling it slowed me down but I didn’t care. I didn’t want to face that monstrous buffalo. 

I saw the fire of home up ahead of us, I glanced back at the pup and he yipped,  
“You know I think after fighting off that wolf today you should be named Timber. Timber wood is strong and firm and that wolf must have been a Timber Wolf before the collapse, so it suits you.” I told him and he yapped and wagged his tail,  
“Ziggy is that you!?” Jacob’s voice cane and I grinned,  
“Yeh it's me!” I cried back finally entering the warmth and light of the fire,  
“What happened to your arm?” He asked,  
“A wolf.” I replied as he took it and began to look at it,  
“I’m going to have to cut the sleeve.” He spoke,  
“No! It’ll ruin the jacket!” I cried as Timber whined,  
“It might rip the fragile skin around it moving your arm.” He replied calmly as Mariana took the wagon off me and let Timber out,  
“Please dad, I don’t want to ruin the jacket.” I mumbled and he sighed  
“If you can find some thread tomorrow Jacob, I could easily patch up the cut you make. Besides the wolf will have left hole in it anyway.” Mariana added pulling out the crates of stuff I’d come across. I sighed and nodded. Jacob smiled,  
“Right hand me my hunting knife.” I winced under the memory,  
“It may or may not still be in the wolf’s shoulder.” I replied and he burst into laughter,  
“That’s my girl! You got a decent hit in!” He laughed louder before shaking his head,  
“Here these scissors look like they have a little life left in them.” Mariana handed the scissors over,  
“I better sterilise them first.” Jacob muttered placing them in the fire,  
“The wound needs sterilising as well.” He sighed and Mariana nodded,  
“I’ll head back to the bunker and see what we have left in the medical kits.” Jacob nodded and she headed off,  
“How did you and the wolf come to confront each other pup?”   
“He was trying to eat Timber.” I pouted as I scratched Timber’s head. Jacob smirked,  
“Nothing like protecting family.” He replied and I grinned back at him,  
“Will it hurt to sterilize it?” I asked and he hummed,  
“You might want something to bite on.” He replied as Mariana returned and Jacob picked up the scissors. He sighed and he brought them to the jacket and cut it, pressing the burning metal into my injury. I screamed in pain Timber yipped and yapped nipping at Jacob to the point Mariana had to put him back in the makeshift wagon. Jacob pulled the scissors away and chucked them into one of the metal buckets from the bunker. He began to apply the dressings and bandaged you my arm as I sat quietly from the pain that I felt,  
“Are you hungry?” Mariana asked me,  
“No.” I muttered as Jacob ruffled my hair,  
“You did well pup.” He kissed my forehead before heading to his sleeping area. I thanked him and Mariana before scooping up Timber and my sketch book. I settled on a rock just on the out skirts of our makeshift home. I sighed and turned my gaze up to the sky,  
“Oh Timber look.” I spoke gazing up at the aurora borealis above our heads. Timber gave his first Awoo and I joined in with him, it felt free to do that. He licked my chin and I laughed gently. I flipped open my sketch pad,  
“Now let’s begin to build our lives.” I told him as I began to draw blueprints for a new home, for new weapons and for the possible fixtures to the vehicles I’d seen stranded about the place. There was some light in New Hope for the first time since we’d emerged from the ground.


	4. Ruins of a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been in the works for months, I’m so sorry it’s taken me this long to get it out but with my work its all a bit hectic to have gotten this chapter out on time, hopefully it’ll be back to an upload every Thursday after this.

I walked across the rivers edge behind Jacob,  
“What exactly are we looking for?” He asked as I flipped through my sketchbook that had turned into different blueprints for each of my new creations,  
“Duct tape.” I replied,  
“Why are we by the water then?” He asked and I scoffed,  
“You’re the survivalist expert here. You tell me.” He didn’t respond and I shook my head only to walk into the back of him,  
“Ow.” I muttered rubbing my head, he may be old but he was still built like a rock. I frowned and looked around him only to find he was staring in amazement at something,  
“What? What is it?” I asked following hi gaze only for my own jaw to drop,  
“It’s a boat! It survived the end!” I cried in delight. Timber yapped from his new seat in my backpack,  
“Here I’m going to go and investigate.” I handed the wagon over to Jacob and rushed forward,  
“Pup wait!”   
“I know be careful of the fish!” I cried back before jumping into the boat. It swayed slightly making Timber whine in slight fear. I went to the side and looked over it only for one of the monstrous fish to glide past,  
“He’s bigger than the last one.” I mumbled before pulling away. I went to the engine at the back and tried to start it up. It spluttered, whined and stopped. I tried again but still nothing,  
“Dad can I have the wagon please!?” I called out to Jacob as I set Timber’s backpack down and rolled up the sleeves of my camo jacket,  
“Careful pup.” Jacob warned once more as he got into the boat,  
“I know.” I once more replied gently back as I took the top of the engine off to get to it's mechanisms. 

The sun was hot as I worked on the engine,  
“Since when did you learn to be a mechanic?” Jacob asked from where he was picking some wild medical flowers he’d come across,  
“We were in a bunker for seven years. I got bored at some point.” I answered quickly. He gruffed, remembering all the survivalist books that had been hidden among the playdude magazines and anime mangas. I shuddered upon the memory of those. They were not the comics you’d want a curious ten year old to get curious about. I pulled back from the engine and set the top back over. I tried to start it up once more and gave a cheer of delight as it came back to life. However every so often it spluttered and threatened to quit,  
“If we can get this home I can work on it a little more with the rest of my tools.” I told Jacob and he nodded. He helped me move the wagon on board before climbing on board himself,  
“Want me to drive?” He asked,  
“No I think I’ve got this.”   
“Was there a book on how to drive a speed boat in the bunker?” He asked as I put on the throttle,  
“Nope!” I replied delightedly as we sped away. 

Mariana cheered when she saw us coming along the river bank. She ran forward wading knee deep to grab the rope Jacob flung out to her. We moored with a bit of difficulty before getting out,  
“Another project I’m guessing then?” She asked me and I nodded,  
“I already have an idea what I can turn this into.” I replied. 

The boat became my world for a few weeks. I wanted it up and running soon. Mainly so I could use it to get to the islands now the bridges were either destroyed or unsafe. And because it meant Jacob could fish in the monster fish waters once more but safer this time. I hummed as I scratched my head,  
“What’s wrong?” I looked up as Mariana so gently boarded the boat,  
“Just trying to work out this engine.” I muttered and she settled beside me,  
“Maybe because you haven’t got any parts that’ll work with it yet,  
“So you’re saying that I need to go foraging for more?” I asked and she nodded,  
“You haven’t gone out in awhile and I know Timber would appreciate a good adventure.” I glanced over at the puppy to find him busy chewing Jacob’s already worn out boot while the mountain man was still wearing it. I laughed with Mariana gently and sighed,  
“Yeh I’ll head out tomorrow morning.” I replied and she gave my head a quick kiss before heading over to rescue Jacob. 

The world was a lot quieter this morning, the sun was yet to peek over the trees and the birds were yet to awaken. Timber whined a little from his back pack perch as I climbed over some rocks,  
“Nearly there buddy.” I replied,  
“Need a hand?” Mariana asked, reaching down. I grasped it and she helped me up the last little bit. Jacob was ahead picking out the route we should take,  
“What did he find anyway?” I asked as I followed on after Mariana,  
“I don’t know.” She replied as Jacob reached the point he wanted to reach and stood atop the pile of rubble that we’d been climbing. I came up beside Mariana and gasped. Joseph’s compound lay in decaying pieces. As though it was instead some ancient ruin. I swallowed as the memories came back to me. Mariana reached over and took hold of my hand. She squeezed it reassuringly before we followed Jacob down towards the half sunken church. 

I rifled through some crates of useful things as Timber pottered about sniffing away at the smells that interested him. I sighed as I sat back on my haunches. Mariana was over at the church, Jacob had gone off for a long walk and I was scavenging. For a place that prized themselves in preparing for the collapse, they didn’t really seem to have anything useful in their broken home. I stood up and pulled my map from my backpack,  
“Might as well fill this in a bit more.” I muttered and began to set to work on a dilapidated little table. Timber barked and came beneath my feet, he barked once more and I grumbled,  
“Timber not now.” I went to remove him when I saw the figure in the cracked and dirty mirror. I twisted round and stared at the mask that covered the face. I swallowed and my hand drifted towards my makeshift knife. They looked to Timber and then back to me. I stared, just a little bit longer into their eyes and familiarity shone from their shadows,  
“Dep?” I asked and then they turned and ran,  
“Dep wait! It’s me Ziggy!” I raced after them but by the time I reached the tree line they’d gone beyond, they were long gone. I lifted a hand to my head,   
“Ziggy!?” I turned to Jacob,  
“You okay?” He asked hefting the rabbits onto his shoulder,  
“Yeh I’m good.” I spoke backing up towards him before turning and heading back to my map. 

I poked the fire as I thought about the deputy. What had happened to them since John took me home to Jacob all those years ago. Timber whined and poked his nose against my cheek,  
“How about we go hunting tonight?” I asked him and he barked wagging his tail. We waited until Jacob and Mariana had gone to sleep before getting ready and heading out. 

I brought the boat to a stop alongside the half sunken church and secured it. I climbed out and stared up at the big round moon,  
“Dep headed north.” I muttered staring down at the makeshift compass I’d made. I began to walk as Timber shifted about trying to play with the patchwork teddy bear I’d set inside for him. I found the tree line and stepped through it.

I kept walking, not really sure where I was going only that I was heading North. I stopped for a bit to refresh and refuel before continuing onwards. My torch light shone brightly on the path ahead of me, it’s time spent collecting solar energy coming into play. I stopped when I noticed fire between the trees,  
“Do you see what I see?” I asked Timber, he growled and jolted the back pack. He was distracted. I started forward once more, twigs snapped under my boots and branches scratched against the rough denim of my jacket. I stopped as the tree thinned to reveal a large wooden fence half built. Beyond that huts and people walking about,  
“A civilisation.” I murmured in disbelief. I began to walk forward when a hand landed on my shoulder. I twisted round and gave a startled cry. Masked dep watched me,  
“Dep.” I spoke placing a hand over my heart. I smiled,  
“You almost gave me a heart attack.” They looked around, crouched and fumbled with some of the dirt,  
“Dep I came to find you. I came to invite you to live with us.” They looked up at me, eyes gleaming from a shadowy depth. They stood and turned me around, leading me towards their civilization. 

The people milling about stared at me, as though disbelieving I could exist. I glanced back at dep who kept steering me towards a half built hut,  
“What is it my child?” The oh so familiar voice asked as Dep walked me into the hut. Dep didn’t say anything and the figure by the alter turned and froze,  
“Who has arrived in our new Eden?” Joseph Seed asked, walking towards me. I pursed my lips,  
“Hello uncle.” I snarled making Timber whine and squirm,  
“Ziggy.” He breathed and I raised my chin and tilted my head slightly,  
“I heard about uncle John. I know it was your doing.” I bared my teeth just like I used to copy Jacob doing when we played wolf and hunter with my toys. Only this time it was more threatening than playful,  
“It was not my doing… it was what the lord decided.” He moved a hand over his chest as though he felt pain for his brother’s death perhaps he did, but another part of him was willing to kill a child, kill me.I knew better than to open up too much. I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest,  
“Jacob… is he alive?” He asked noting I was wearing his jacket,  
“Dad is fine, as is Mom. Thanks for asking about her.” I snapped only for Dep’s hand to lay gently on my shoulder. I glanced back at them,  
“What happened to you dep?” I asked and they only stared back at me,  
“My judge doesn’t speak, they do my bidding to serve new Eden.” Joseph spread his arms wide as though to indicate the entire world. I raised a brow,  
“So you brainwashed them. You’re more of a psycho than I ever remember you being.” I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Joseph fell silent for a moment, his eyes closed and hands together as though in prayer. I narrowed my eyes,  
“Ziggy, are you hungry? Thirsty? My people can care for you. I can send my judge to collect Jacob and your companion. Bring them here so you can live in this new Eden with the rest of us.” He reached a hand out to us and I immediately snapped my hand around his wrist,  
“You have no right to touch me. And we’re happy where we are. I’m going home. I only cared about seeing if dep was alright.” I flung his hand away and stormed out the hut.

I made it back to the boat and set off, my heart hammered in my chest. Joseph was alive. Dep was alive. Dep was Joseph’s puppet. I hissed in disgust as I continued down the lake. 

I stuck my tongue out as I worked, my mind focused on my discovery. What did I tell Jacob? What did I tell Mariana? I cried out as I slipped with my knife and cut my hand. I swore and hurriedly headed back to the camp. I sat down heavily in one of the camp chairs we’d found in an untouched bunker,  
“Pup.” Jacob sat opposite me and set to work. He didn’t ask, didn’t have to. His silence was enough to tell me he was there to listen,  
“I found New Eden.” I spoke and he looked up,  
“So did I.” He replied and I bit my lip,  
“But Uncle Joseph didn’t know you were alive.”   
“No, because I didn’t want to be welcomed back. Because I’m happy where I am.”   
“Dad is our family ruined?” I asked and he met my gaze,  
“Families come in all shapes and sizes pup. Just because one is torn apart by religion and the apocalypse doesn’t mean to say it’s a ruined family. There’s still some love, just not much.” I nodded as he finished cleaning my cut and began to bandage it up. I watched him closely,  
“Pup just spit it out.”   
“Would you ever want to meet with Joseph once more?” I asked and he smiled gently,  
“I wouldn’t know pup. On one hand he is my baby brother, the last one I’ve got. On the other he threatened my little girl and my wife.” I raised a brow and he swore,  
“It’s alright, I know you two got close in the bunker.” I spoke and he sighed,  
“Nothing escapes you does it pup?” I shook my head and he ruffled my hair,  
“Go on, get back to your tinkering, oh but first grab me some more firewood for the fire.” He settles back in front of the fire, throwing another log upon it. I smiled as I backed away, taking in the scene. I turned and hurried off with Timber at my heels. 

I did it!! I finally did it!! I dragged the boar behind myself, these boars were monstrous and I’d finally taken one down!! I couldn’t stop the smile spreading on my face as I wheeled it home in the wagon. I breached the small hill that looked down at us over our camp and froze. Jacob has his prized red rifle, duct taped now but still just as good, pointed at Joseph of all people. Next to him Mariana was the same. A hand landed on my shoulder,  
“Dep.” I spoke looking up at them,  
“I can’t believe you followed me home, after everything I told him!” I pointed my finger down to Joseph. Dep grunted and began to walk down I sighed and followed. 

Tensions had calmed down eventually, Joseph and Dep sat on one side of the fire, my family and I sat on the other side,  
“You need to know every day since that I have regretted asking for Ziggy to be killed.”  
“Shut up Joseph, you have no right to talk about that day. You swore she’d tear our family apart if she lived, and yes we got torn apart but it wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you and your godly visions.” Jacob growled, I hugged Timber gently,  
“I see that now brother. I want us to start again, brother alongside brother. Come live with us at our New Eden.” Jacob scoffed,  
“I want my family nowhere near you or the flock. We are happy where we are.” Jacob huffed and Joseph reaches out a hand,  
“Please brother, there will be a new shepherd to lead the flock.” Jacob shook his head,  
“You need to leave Joseph, leave and think about what you’ve done to us all. But until then we will keep to our end of the county and you keep to yours.” Joseph sighed and looked to Dep,  
“Is this what you all wish?” He asked,  
“You ordered for a child to be killed! Of course it’s what we want!” Mariana cried out,  
“And you Ziggy, I know you get along with my judge.”   
“I got along with the deputy. Not the judge.” I replied. Joseph bowed his head,  
“Very well then.” He stood and the judge followed,  
“I shall se you all again, I know this.” He replied before walking off into the darkness beyond, the judge at his heels. Jacob pulled me into a tight embrace, his little reminder that we were both still here and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me on this chapter, I just didn’t feel it was good enough to go out until now, so I hope you enjoyed it and leave kudos and a comment it you did :)


	5. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late but cuz of COVID much like everyone else my life has been in turmoil but its calming down and I'm back at work so have been able to have a moment to sit down and get inspired to write once more. I can't promise that my work will be posted on a schedule just yet as I'm looking to start on another work for another fanfiction as well so it may take time for them to settle into place alongside each other. So I hope you like this chapter and I hope I'll find time to once more post the sixth one soon. Thanks for being patient and enjoy!

Seventeen years, seventeen years since we emerged from that bunker, and the world was still so beautiful and captivating. Even when I was lying on the floor trying to catch my breath,  
“Try again Pup.” Jacob gruffed and I rolled on my front and slowly eased back into my feet,  
“It’s not fair!” I grumbled and immediately he swept my legs out from under me. I gritted my teeth,  
“Come on pup, you're not concentrating.” Jacob scolded. I huffed and got back onto my feet. I blocked another attack, he nodded,  
“Good.” He went to punch and I blocked it with my arm, I tipped it to the side and delivered one of my own. He caught me off guard though,  
“You left your left open.” He warned and I finally gave up. I rushed him and sent us both flying to the ground. He cushioned my fall and i rolled into the sandy earth,  
“What have I told you about doing that?” He wheezed. I looked over,  
“Not to, because it could do worse damage to me unless my opponent is weaker.”   
“Exactly.” He replied,  
“Have you two been training again?!” Mariana asked appearing above us, Timber licked my face and barked,  
“Hey bud.” I smiled as I got back to my feet. Jacob did the same, slower than most days. I couldn’t help but bite my lip, his once fiery hair had more grey than it ever used to,  
“Didn’t hurt ya did I?” I asked and he reached over and ruffled my mouse brown hair,  
“I’m fine pup, I may not be a spring chicken but I’m used to being hit hard.” I smiled though I still felt guilt,  
“Come on you two, our fishnets have caught a treasure worth of fish.”   
“No monstrous fish?” I asked hopefully,  
“No thankfully, the last thing I wanted to do tonight was repair our nets again.” She huffed as we made our way back to our main area of camp. 

I had Timber in a playful headlock, his teeth holding onto my arm,  
“Dinner.” Mariana held out my plate and I quickly extracted myself from the play fighting,  
“You get more like your dad everyday.” She smiled as she settled down beside Jacob,  
“Course she does.” He spoke quite proud of himself,  
“I’m going hunting tomorrow, is there anything major you want me to get?” I asked before shovelling a bit of fish stew into my mouth,  
“Just some more of those herbal plants, we’re running a bit low.” Mariana replied,  
“Anything for you dad?”   
“Not that I can think of pup.” He replied,  
“Where are you planning to go?” Mariana asked,  
“I’m not sure yet, maybe up near Uncle John’s ranch, I haven’t been that way yet.”  
“Alright, you just be careful. I don’t want to find out we also have such things as Monstrous Wolves on our hands.” Mariana sighed heavily. I nodded, Jacob set his empty bowl down only for Timber to lick up the leftovers,  
“It’s people that she needs to be careful of.” He gruffed. Jacob has told me stories of how savage people can get when punished by the world. So I’d built a shack and he began to hunt a little extra meat, Mariana would hang it up in the shack to dry ready for the winters when the world was ravaged by the cold and we’d huddle together for warmth over the nights,  
“Hey Pup!” I jumped a little at Jacob’s cry,  
“Sorry.” I mumbled,  
“Zoning out there? Where was your mind going?” He asked,  
“Just the winters.” I replied,  
“She’s right, we need to start preparing soon.” Mariana sighed, I nodded and went back to my fish stew,  
“In that case I’ll head out tomorrow afternoon. Once you’re done exploring pup I wouldn’t mind the company while hunting.” Jacob smiled at me,  
“Alright, I’ll radio you when I’m on my way to you. Where are you thinking of heading?”   
“Not sure yet, I’ll give you my coordinates when I get there.”   
“Okay.” Mariana shook her head,  
“Just keep safe, the both of you.”   
“We will.” We replied in unison. 

Timber jumped out and sniffed ahead as I pulled the boat onto the bank slightly. I adjusted my back pack and then began to follow him. It wasn’t a long trek up to John’s ranch but it was a solemn one for me. I often wondered what Uncle John would think of this new world, what he would think of Uncle Joseph and of the once beautiful hearted deputy. I stopped and stared, Uncle John’s mansion was partially wrecked. The stone lay and some of the wooden foundations still stood, my heart jumped at the sight and I rushed over. Timber barked and rushed ahead, his nose hit the ground when he reached the doorway and I walked inside, it lay open, the building lay abandoned, the fireplace still stood tall, my heart shuddered. Last time I’d seen this giant fireplace there’d been christmas decorations upon it with a big tree, there’d been snow and laughter. There’d been presents and warmth. There’d been my family and friends. I felt my smile willow away, there’d been so much stability and love. Timber whined and nudged my fingers. A loud bang came from something upstairs and I whipped my head up towards the staircase leading upstairs. I looked to Timber who snarled in warning to whatever the threat may be. I pulled out my bow and knocked in an arrow, whatever it was it might make a good meal. I looked to Timber, I gave a gentle nod and he lopped off to find one of the other staircases. I started up the stairs and slowly crept across the landing, the sunlight caught one of the bedrooms and I saw the shadow shift against the wall and held my breath as I crept towards the doorway. I inched it open and raised my bow up, I pulled the string back and settled my arrow on my target,  
“Drop the bow.” the girl spoke as her finger hovered over the trigger of her bust up gun,  
“Drop the gun.” I replied as Timber entered from a bathroom doorway where a broken window could be seen, the girl lowered her gun as Timber snarled in warning. The moment her gun was lowered, I lowered my bow and we left our fighting stances together,  
“Carmina Rye.” She held out her hand,  
“Rye. You’re related to Nick aren’t yea.”   
“He’s my dad. Who are you?”  
“Ziggy.” I spoke and her eyes narrowed,  
“Ziggy who?”   
“Just Ziggy.”   
“Right.” She didn’t believe me but the last thing I wanted was for her to kill me because I was a Seed child. She looked to Timber who continued to cover the only other exit out of this building for her currently,  
“What are you doing here?” I asked,  
“Looking for canned food and blankets. Heard John Seed was pretty much into his materialistic items. What about you?”   
“The same.” Partial truth. Carmina smiled,  
“I think the kitchen is around here somewhere.”   
“Down the stairs to your right.” I replied then added, “I’ve scavenged here before.” She nodded and I backed out the room and headed down the stairs. 

“Here.” Carmina handed down another tin can,  
“Where are you and your parents staying then?” I asked and she hummed,  
“Just west of here at this old little house, there’s a whole camp of us.” She explained,  
“Oh cool, cool.”   
“What about you?”   
“Near an old cabin over the river.” she turned to me,  
“Do you have a fire lit every night?”   
“Yeh.”   
“So it’s your smoke we see. Dad’s been wanting to explore but we’ve had no way to get across the river.”  
“I’m guessing you’ve had a run in with the monstrous fish then?” She laughed as she slid down from the counter top,  
“Some of our hunters have had runnins that have not ended well.” I nodded,  
“My dad did, but he came out on top and those fish are delicious once you manage to catch them.”   
“Wow, maybe you could get your dad to work with our hunting parties we’re struggling a bit with the whole hunting aspect. Most of them are old time hunters, the ones that can only hunt the old animals the old ways.” I stilled just slightly and then shook my head,  
“I don’t think that’s wise.” She smirked,  
“Why is your dad Joseph Seed or something.”   
“No.” I scowled as Timber carried in another blanket,  
“I was joking. You don;t dress like a peggie.” I smiled gently,  
“Right.” We began to divide the cans and blankets up between us,  
“So how’d you meet your dog?”   
“Timber was a puppy being hunted by a wolf for some reason.” She smiled,  
“He certainly is sweet.” Timber let Carmina tousle him between his ears as I began to zip up my rucksack and finished stacking up my crate,  
“I like your jacket, where’d you get it from?” She asked,  
“My dad.” I replied and then lifted up the crate,  
“See you around Rye.” She grinned,  
“See you around.” I smirked and headed out with Timber and my crate. 

Jacob and I hauled our recent catch into camp and set the two monstrous fish down,  
“They were really biting tonight.” Jacob spoke as Mariana stood up to help me haul the boat in,  
“I can tell.” She chuckled. I looked down at the fish and hummed as I remembered what Rye had said about the hunting parties she associated herself with,  
“Where’s your mind Pup?” Jacob asked,  
“Oh I met Carmina Rye.”   
“Good to see that the Rye’s are okay.” He mumbled,  
“Yeah. I couldn’t take one of our kills from tonight to them could I?” I asked and Jacob sat down and began to chop up the first fish,  
“That’s up to you Pup. We have plenty for the winter to come anyway.” I nodded and then looked in the direction of Uncle John’s ranch. My mind began to sprawl and map an idea and I grabbed my tattered sketch pad from my rucksack,  
“There she goes again.” Mariana chuckled as she chucked in a few chunks of the fish meat into the battered old stew pot. 

I heard the laughter of the people before I saw them and their camp. I smiled and hurried down the hillside. People cried out as Timber sped past sending a few things up into the air in his wake,  
“Ziggy!” Rye’s cry came and I grinned at her,  
“Hey.” I spoke as she came to a stop before me,  
“What are you doing here?” She asked and I smirked,  
“My dad and I caught more than we needed yesterday.” I pulled back the cloth to reveal the Monstrous Fish in the cart,  
“Holy Lord!” Carmina cried and set her hand onto my shoulder,  
“This is amazing, thanks so much Ziggy.”   
“We already have so much meat ready for winter.”  
“Dad! Mom!” She cried and from the crowd a man with grey hair and a woman with short cut hair emerged,  
“Is everything okay Carmina?” the woman asked,  
“This is Ziggy and she’s brought us a peace offering.” She moved to reveal the fish and her parents looked from the fish to me,  
“That’s amazing, thanks Ziggy?”   
“No problem, anything I can do for my neighbours.” I smiled and they nodded,   
“Well Ziggy, I’m -”  
“Nick Rye. I know. It was you who was trying to contact people when my family and I emerged from our bunker… Our radio died on us before we could contact you though.”   
“Well we found each other eventually in the end though. Come you must be thirsty.” The woman spoke,  
“I would love a drink.” I settled my hand over my heart, the woman’s eyes narrowed and she reached forward,  
“That’s a very unique jacket you're wearing Ziggy.” she commented. I felt my smile falter and I shifted. She sighed,  
“Come with us.” I followed them to where a large barrel had a line of people coming from it. 

Kim set a can of water into my hands and sat opposite me, her eyes latched on to her husband and daughter trying to fix up an old motorbike,  
“Don’t think I haven’t heard of you Ziggy Seed.”   
“You know me?”   
“The deputy used to speak of you. Apparently you just disappeared the night everything truly kicked off and no one has heard of you ever since. So what happened?”   
“Joseph ordered my Dad to kill me to stop me from tearing their family apart. But Dad couldn’t do it… He and Mom took off with me and thanks to Uncle John we were hidden from everyone in a log cabin across the river. When the bombs hit we used a bunker out there to hide away in.” Kim hummed,  
“I never believed Jacob Seed could have such a soft side,  
“Mariana said he used to see love as weakness but I changed it all for him.” She smiled gently,  
“And now Ziggy? What is he like now?”   
“He’s a survivor.”   
“He was before. Did you know he cannibalised his own friend?”   
“I do. He told me when we ran into someone who’d resorted to such measures.” She nodded,  
“And you looked past it all.”   
“Of course I did, he saved me and Mariana. Cared for us both and left the family that was destroying him for one that was showing him life could be different.” She hummed,  
“I would like to meet him soon. Maybe if I can actually see for myself who he has become, we could start a new, in this changed world.”   
“He sent Joseph packing if that contributes to anything.” She smirked,  
“That is always a plus.” she chuckled I sighed,   
“I hope you do find a common ground because I have big plans for us all.”   
“I hope you're not going to claim to see god.” I shook my head,  
“Never, here.” I dug into my rucksack and produced my sketch pad, still open on my blueprint page. She took it and scanned over it,  
“Carmina said the ranch was still mostly standing… These plans Ziggy, they are extraordinary, did you come up with these yourself?” She asked and I nodded,  
“Dad said my years stuck in the bunker were good for me, released my inner genius for making something wrong right.” She hummed,  
“It is a good idea Ziggy. Prosperity is what we’re striving for… But we have things in our way.” She handed it back,  
“Bring Jacob and Mariana if she wants, here tomorrow and we’ll discuss coming to an agreement for the future.” She spoke and I nodded with a grin,  
“Thank you Kim.”   
“We need to look out for each other around here.” She smiled brightly and I stood and shook her hand before whistling to Timber who’d taken to watching and bringing Nick the tools he wanted,  
“See you tomorrow Kim.” I smiled,  
“See you tomorrow Ziggy Seed.” I walked off with my empty cart and Timber at my side.

“No! No! No!” Jacob cried pacing back and forth,  
“But they’re extending an invitation of friendship! And they didn't try to kill me!” He whirled on me,  
“But what’s to say others won’t try!? Joseph destroyed this county in the Seed name and people cling onto names better than those who stepped away from it all.” I flung my hands up into the air,  
“It's a time for new beginnings! It’s the dawn of a new era but you’re clinging onto humanities past problems!” I cried, he took a step forward,  
“You’re my dad and I’m asking you to trust me!” I cried and he huffed,  
“I found you in a cave Ziggy! Fletch found you to be more exact I would have left you if it hadn’t been for that dog! I would have left you there like the people who left you there! They didn’t care about you! I do! So I’m asking you as your dad to trust me to keep away from people!” I felt my lower lip wobble as he brought up my past as he brought up what he might have done. He blinked, taking a single second to realise what he’d just said,  
“Jacob.” Mariana breathed, i roared and sent a punch towards him, it landed against his cheek,  
“Ziggy!” Mariana cried, I went to punch him once more only for him to block it and twist my arm behind my back, I lashed my foot up and connected my heel between his legs. He grunted and let go of me, I punched him and he stumbled back. I went to do it again when Mariana stood between us,  
“Don’t! Stop it! Both of you! Just stop it!” I stormed off towards the boat Timber following at my heels. 

I kept my hand on the key, I wanted to leave but I couldn’t because travelling through the dark wasn’t always the best especially now,  
“Pup?” Jacob stepped down onto the boat making it rock beneath us,  
“I don’t want to talk to you.” I growled, he sighed and sat down on the side of the boat. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke,  
“Would you really have left me?”   
“No pup… You know me, I sometimes say things I don’t mean because I’m afraid… that if I’m seen as weak… They will use it against me.” I nodded and he ran a hand through his aging hair,  
“I will go with you tomorrow to see the Rhys but we will meet somewhere private, somewhere we know.”   
“Uncle John’s Ranch is halfway for us both.” I mumbled,  
“Then that’s where we’ll meet.” I nodded and he stood and walked over,  
“I really am sorry Pup. Really I am.” I smiled and fell into his chest. He hugged me close,  
“I really am sorry.” He sat with me, cradling me to his chest as he reaffirmed he meant none of what he’d said. 

Carmina shifted slightly beside her parents as they and Jacob surveyed each other closely,  
“Where do we begin Jacob?” Kim asked, Nick kept quiet, close to Carmina,  
“How about I amend my faults for what my brother has done?”   
“There’s no amending the many problems he has wrought upon us. However we can look past your name during this new era, start anew.” Kim spoke, Jacob glanced at me and I raised my brow,  
“It’s an olive branch, not a sign that you’re weak.” I reminded gently and he raised his chin and shifted,  
“Whatever I can do to help you and anyone who may still doubt me, I will do it.” He spoke and Kim glanced to me,  
“If not we’ll toss you out and keep Ziggy. She’s at least a good person.” Jacob huffed a laugh,  
“I can agree with that.” Kim held out her hand and Jacob shook it. I let out a breath I’d not realised I’d been holding in. Carmina grinned as Nick shifted nervously, clearly not quite liking what was happening. The sound of a truck pulling up had us all nervously hovering our hands close to our weapons, which one of us had lied to the others?  
“Kim! Nick! Highwaymen! Come quick!” The voice cried, accompanied by a lad between Carmina and my age running in,  
“Do you need any help?” I asked and Carmina rushed out with Nick,  
“I think we may just.” Kim mumbled and Jacob nodded,  
“Then we’ll help.” He set a hand on my shoulder and we rushed out and down to the truck that waited with its engine running. There in the distance above the truck’s sputtering engine I could hear the roar of a pack coming ever closer to where the Ryes’ had set up camp with their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you like. Any critiquing will be accepted and listened to for future works on this fandom and on others. But please make sure if you do critique you do so in a nice fashion as any rude language or outright disrespect towards my work will not be tolerated as I put my everything into these works. Thank you :)


End file.
